Sailor Star
by Starfish5
Summary: This is a fic about another princess-Sailor Star! I promise you, it's corny, but it's good! You'll just have to read it... Chapter 2 now up! Please, take some time to R&R-any kind of feedback is always good
1. Prologue

Sailor Star Series  
  
Prologue (PG)  
  
by Starfish  
  
   
  
I'd just like to say that this is my first fanfic, so be gentle! If there are any comments, or if you actually want me to write more, then please mail me at tiger_mei36@hotmail.com Well, enjoy!  
  
Ok, umm…basically non of the characters are mine (except for Sailor Star, and any others you don't recognise from any of the series) and they all belong to who they belong to. They are certainly NOT mine, and I'm not making money out of this story, so please don't sue me! Thank you!  
  
   
  
Prologue  
  
Sailor Moon felt the vines tangle around her feet, entwining themselves slowly up her body, until she was trapped in a cocoon. She yelled to Tuxedo Mask, and the other scouts, but it was too late-they, too, were trapped. The monster laughed, "And Jadeite warned me of you, saying you were dangerous! Yes, you're very dangerous now, aren't you?!" She mocked.  
  
Sailor Moon struggled in vain, "You'll never win, you bullies!" she cried, but she was becoming worried. The vines were becoming tighter, and she could feel herself beginning to suffocate. "Mars, can you get free?! Tuxedo Mask, can you reach your roses?" Sailor Moon asked. Both of them seemed to be struggling. Tuxedo Mask fell to the floor with a thud, as the vines tripped him up.  
  
Suddenly, Sailor Moon felt the vines loosen, as a yellow beam hit them. She gasped in a welcome breath of air. Without looking at the source, she quickly helped Tuxedo Mask up, as his vines were blasted, too, by the yellow beam.  
  
"What?!" cried the garden devil, "How did you get free? Never mind, we'll soon have you wrapped up again! Hehehe!"  
  
Sailor Moon shook her head, "I don't think so, buster. You've made enough damage here-in the name of peace and justice, I'm sending you to Hell!"  
  
With that, Sailor Moon threw her tiara at the monster. It screamed as the tiara hit it, and burst into dust.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" enquired Sailor Moon, looking at the now released scouts, "How did you manage to get free, Venus? That was just in the nick of time, too. I didn't know that you had a yellow beam-is it a new attack?"  
  
"But it wasn't me, Sailor Moon." Replied a confused Venus, "I've been trapped by the vines."  
  
At that moment, Sailor Moon noticed a figure in the corner of the room. It was a masked scout, with a silver, blue and red cloak and uniform on.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I am Sailor Star." replied the cloaked figure, "You would be the other scouts? I was told that there was more than six."  
  
"Oh, there normally is. It's just that the Outer Scout are busy. We thought that we could handle this monster on our own." Mercury suddenly shook her head. Why was she telling this complete stranger all these details?  
  
"Sailor Mercury, I presume? And then Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Of course, the fated lovers, torn apart by war." Sailor Star laughed bitterly.  
  
"How do you know so much about us?!" cried Mars, suspiciously, "And who are you?"  
  
"I've told you who I am."  
  
"What is you Earth identity then?" asked Venus, standing up. The others stood up slowly behind her. They stood protectively around Sailor Moon, wary of the new scout.  
  
"That is for later. Lets hope we meet again…"  
  
Slowly, Sailor Star merged into the darkness behind her.  
  
"Star? Sailor Star?! Are you there?" cried Mars, but it was to darkness that she spoke. Sailor Star had gone.  
  
   
  
  


	2. A New Face

Hey! Second chapter now! Well, technically the first chapter, as the one before was a prologue, but never mind! Oh, and I know that Darien's supposed to go to an all-boys school, but I'm just gonna ignore that, cos it fits into my story better. Sorry! If  
  
you think it's a bit corny, sorry, again, cos that's the way I write when I'm writing stuff like this. It's a mix of anime and manga, so it might be a bit crazy. So Serena is called Serena, but everyone calls her Bunny, so don't get confused! Oh well. And it's  
  
set roughly between Super and SuperS. Comments and complaints, please, to  
  
tiger_mei36@hotmail.com! I really would appreciate it.  
  
Oh, yeah, and I'm sorry bout the wait in between chapters, but I so do not get this index thing! But I'm learning. With the help of lots of chocolate. Mmmmm…heaven on Earth…  
  
None of the characters that you recognise from the manga or anime are mine, so  
  
please don't hurt me! They belong to whoever they belong to-NOT me, unfortunately. Ho hum…  
  
Sailor Star by Starfish  
  
PG  
  
Chapter One  
  
Darien looked surprised as he saw the strange girl occupying his regular seat. She seemed to be copying out a schedule from a sheet of paper, and was dressed in the regular Moto Azabu Private girls uniform. She was definitely new, but still, Darien recognised her. He shook his head, and walked up to the desk.  
  
'Um…sorry, but you're sitting in my seat.' said Darien, suddenly realising how rude that sounded.  
  
The girl looked up, and looked surprised, almost scared, 'Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know that the seats were assigned. Where can I sit?'  
  
'Well, since Pete left, you can probably sit here, right next to me. What's your name?  
  
I'm Darien Shields.'  
  
'Xanthe Andrews. Pleased to meet you.' she said in a shy voice. Xanthe got up and moved into the other unoccupied seat.  
  
'Xanthe, eh? Nice to meet you too. Lets have a look at your schedule. Oh! You have geometry, history and algebra with me. That'd be nice.'  
  
'Yes.' Xanthe replied.  
  
'So,' said Darien, sitting down, 'You just move here?'  
  
'Yeah, from New York.'  
  
'By yourself?'  
  
'Yes-I'm living in an apartment on 4th Avenue.'  
  
'Really?! Me too!' cried Darien, 'No. 47?'  
  
'No, 36.' replied Xanthe, blushing.  
  
'Well, that's not that far away from me. Would you like me to show you around  
  
Crossroads sometime? How about tonight?' asked Darien.  
  
Xanthe said, surprised at the offer, 'Okay! I think I'm free, but I've got to be at an arcade at six. I have a job there. I'll meet you somewhere, right? Umm… how about just outside, by the gates?'  
  
'Yeah, sure.' Darien grinned. He got up as the bell rung, 'You want me to take you to  
  
French?'  
  
'Oh no! My mom's gonna kill me! Molly! What am I gonna do! I got last again! 21!' Bunny cried, in the very depths of despair.  
  
'Well, at least it's an improvement on last months 10!' replied Molly, jovially. She has gotten 82, and was happy with her Maths result.  
  
'I even had Ami help me with revision this time!' Bunny said, bawling.  
  
'Hey! Cheer up Bunny! You may have had Ami tutor you, but what did you do on the night before the test, huh? Anyway, never mind, I'll take you out to the Arcades tonight, after some ice cream, ok? Happy?' said Molly.  
  
Bunny cheered up at once, at the mention of ice cream, but looked indignant, 'I was reading last night!'  
  
Molly glared at her.  
  
'Ok, ok, so they were comics-but that still counts as reading! Oh, I can almost taste the Cookies and Cream now…mmm…Can Ami and Mina come too?' Bunny asked, as she drifted into dreamy oblivion.  
  
'As long as they pay for they're own. I'm not that rich!' replied Molly.  
  
Just then, Mrs. Donovan, the Maths teacher, came into the room.  
  
'I hope everyone was pleased with they're results. I, for one, was certainly not pleased with some results. Could I see Mary Jones, Adam Kokes, Tom Rogers, and  
  
Serena Tsukino after the lesson? Right, now, we shall start on the new chapter of algebra! You may have learnt some of algebra last year, but now we are going to study simultaneous equations.'  
  
'Oh, great. Not only do I have to go and see Mrs. Donovan after class, we're doing equations! I hate equations! I hate Maths! Molly, do you think that…'  
  
'Serena Tsukino! What are you talking about? I'm sure that whatever it is, it can't be as important as equations, so save it for after school, ok?'  
  
'Yes, miss.' replied Bunny, and began to try and uncode the jumble of letters and numbers that were on the textbook page.  
  
After school, Bunny, Molly, Ami and Mina walked towards the ice cream shop. Bunny hadn't got detention for once, and was enjoying the feeling of freedom.  
  
'What ice cream are you gonna get, Molly? I think I feel like chocolate today. Or maybe toffee…or strawberry…or maybe apple sorbet…mmmm!'  
  
'Can't you ever stop thinking about food?' said Mina, 'Wow! Do you see that totally hot guy over there? He has such gorgeous eyes!'  
  
'Can't you ever stop thinking about guys?' mimicked Bunny, laughing at the look on  
  
Mina's face as she stared at the guy across the street, 'I'm gonna go for a fruit sorbet!'  
  
The four girls walked into the ice cream parlour, and sat down at their usual window seat. A waitress came along, and took their various orders. She brought them over a few minutes later.  
  
'So, Bunny, whaddya get in the maths?' asked Mina as they tucked into their ice creams.  
  
Bunny's face fell at the thought of the maths results.  
  
'That bad, huh?' said Mina.  
  
'Yeah. I got 21. I hate maths. Anyway, what did you guys get?' replied Bunny.  
  
Mina pulled a face, '36. Urgh.'  
  
'I got 100' Ami said, blushing slightly.  
  
'Ameeeeee! It's not fair! You could have at least got 99!' cried Bunny, suddenly in despair again.  
  
'Eat your ice cream, Bunny. That'll cheer you up. And lets talk about something else.' said Molly.  
  
'Oh! There's a new department store opening in Crossroads!'  
  
'Really? Cool!' yelled Bunny, back to her usual loud self, 'Where's it gonna be?'  
  
'In the centre, where that supermarket used to be.' replied Mina. Then looking at the blank faces, she said, 'You know! That really odd one? Behind the mall?'  
  
'Oh, yeah!' chorused the other three.  
  
'Well, it's opening tomorrow night, so do you wanna go? There's gonna be this half price on everything thing, and they say it has Calvin Klein, and Dolce and Gabbana and DKNY and stuff. Really cool!'  
  
'Ok! Shall we go? I just hope that I don't get detention. I'll get up early tomorrow.' promised Bunny.  
  
'Yeah, whatever!' replied Mina. 'Hey, where's Artemis and Luna?'  
  
An hour later, the four girls left the parlour. They said goodbye to Molly, who had to go home, and continued to the Arcade.  
  
'Hello! If it isn't my favourite group of girls!' said Andrew, welcoming them into the  
  
Arcade.  
  
'Indeed it is! And if it isn't our favourite Arcade manager?' replied Bunny, pleased at what Andrew had said. 'Where's Darien?'  
  
Darien would usually meet Bunny here about this time, everyday, and then walk her home, but he wasn't there today.  
  
'I don't know, actually.' said Andrew, scratching his head. 'I saw him leaving school with Xanthe, though. She's new working here, only moved here a few days ago. Maybe he went out with her?'  
  
Andrew didn't know that Bunny and Darien were dating, yet, and continued.  
  
'She was new in his class today, and I think he offered to take her on a tour of  
  
Crossroads.'  
  
Bunny looked a bit shocked, but she quickly shook it off, and sat down at the Sailor  
  
V game. Ami walked over.  
  
'Are you ok?' she asked, looking worried.  
  
'Yeah, I'm fine. Why shouldn't Darien go out with other girls? It doesn't mean that anything is going on between them, does it? They could just be friends, right?' but  
  
Bunny didn't sound all that convinced herself.  
  
'Yeah! Exactly! They're just friends.' reassured Mina.  
  
They'd been in the Arcade half an hour when Darien showed up…with  
  
Xanthe. They were talking and laughing. Bunny felt a pang inside of her as she caught sight of the two. She wasn't jealous, was she? *No!* she thought to herself.  
  
*It's Darien! We're meant to be together!* Then why was he with this girl? This incredibly beautiful girl?  
  
'Buns!' said Darien, slightly surprised. 'I didn't know you would be here. Never mind. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Xanthe. She's new in my class.'  
  
'I already know Andy. I work here, actually. My shifts in twenty minutes.' Xanthe smiled at Andrew.  
  
Everyone introduced themselves, and said hello happily, but the air still seemed quite tense. Bunny suddenly got up. 'I've got to go. My parents will be worried.' and ran out of the Arcade.  
  
This was a lie, and everyone knew, as Bunny's parents were never worried, as long as Bunny was back before six o'clock, and it was only five thirty.  
  
Darien looked confused, and got up to go after her, but there was no need, as Bunny came flying back in.  
  
'Dead people!' she cried, completely terrified.  
  
'What?!' exclaimed Xanthe.  
  
'Dead people!!' Bunny cried again, looking pointedly at Mina, Ami and Darien.  
  
Mina and Ami got the message, and came running out of the Arcade with Bunny.  
  
Darien followed, curious. They came face to face with…a Negaverse minion?!  
  
'But they're dead! We defeated Metalia, didn't we? This is the second one in a week!  
  
Does this mean we didn't kill Metalia?!'  
  
Not exactly exciting, eh? Ne'er mind. Please come back and read my next instalment. ^_~ 


	3. Second Contact

Another chapter, another day. I hope you are enjoying these-if they're really bad, please mail me, and tell me what is wrong. Then I can revise them and maybe you can have more fun reading them. Oh, and is the plot remotely original so far? I tried to think up a good one, but this is what I got. I don't suppose, you've read enough to say anything, but when you have, please tell me what you think of it. Thanks! Well, enjoy!  
  
Oh, and none of the Sailor Moon characters belong to me, and I'm not making money, and everything else-ok?  
  
Now, is everyone sitting comfortably? Then we'll begin…  
  
Sailor Star by Starfish.  
  
PG  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Quickly the scouts ran into an alley next to the Arcade, and transformed. Darien seemed to have disappeared, as he did whenever he had to transform. They ran out of the alley as the Sailor Scouts, champions of justice. The evil demon seemed to be sucking energy from a couple, sitting on a bench. It was surprising that people weren't running from the monster, screaming, but it did look pretty normal. Beside the fact that it was hell ugly, and was sucking white energy from the couple. Sailor Moon jumped in front of the monster and yelled, 'You evil energy sucking idiot! You're ruining a perfectly romantic moment. I am Sailor Moon, protector of the innocent and the in love! In the name of the Moon, you're punished!'  
  
The monster got up in surprise, and laughed. Then it began to throw fire knives at them.  
  
Tuxedo Mask appeared, and the four of them all dove out of the way of the knives.  
  
Sailor Moon was the first to get back up. She cried 'Spiral Moon Heart Attack' and threw the attack at the monster. She gasped as the creature deflected it with a wave of its hand, and continued to blast them with the fire knives.  
  
Sailor Moon was so surprised, that as the knives came soaring towards her, she forgot to dive out of the way. Suddenly, a cloaked body hit hers, pushing her out of danger. Sailor Moon cried out, 'Tuxedo Mask,' as she hit the ground, assuming that it was he who had saved her. She turned round to see, yes, a cloaked and masked figure, but female. Sailor Moon yelped in surprise. The girl got up quickly, and yelled, 'Shooting Star Attack!'.  
  
A round fireball flew from her cupped hands, and blasted the evil being into stardust.  
  
'Sailor Star!' exclaimed Venus.  
  
'Sailor Star?' repeated Sailor Moon, confused, looking from Sailor Star to the pile of stardust on the ground. 'How come my attack didn't work?'  
  
Sailor Star turned around to face Sailor Moon, 'Your attacks aren't strong enough. You must combine your attacks to be able to destroy these beings. They are much stronger than what you have faced before.'  
  
'What? That's impossible! We kicked their butts last time, and then they come back, stronger, and better?' asked Venus.  
  
'No, these are different enemies, from a different galaxy. They come from a faraway galaxy. They have the same ultimate source as the Negaverse had, hate, but stronger.' replied Sailor Star, brushing dirt off her dark red cloak.  
  
'How did you know about them? The Negaverse, I mean. We never told you.' asked Tuxedo Mask, slightly suspicious of this new 'ally'.  
  
'I have my sources. Remember that from now on, you should travel in pairs- it's safer. Then if you're attacked, you can defeat them.' said Star, as she began to walk away.  
  
'Wait!' shouted Sailor Moon, 'Tell us who you are! Why do they want that crystal? What does it have to do with us? Wait! Answer me!'  
  
Sailor Star kept walking, until they no longer see her. Then they heard a reply, 'Meet me at the Cherry Hill Temple tomorrow, at six o'clock. Bring the others.' and then silence.  
  
OH! The suspense! What will happen?! Will Sailor Star gasp be a baddie? Read my next instalment, and find out! 


	4. Discoveries

Disclaimer: Not mine, except anyone you don't recognise, par exemple, Sailor Star. She's mine. Please, I really need feedback!  
  
Sailor Star by Starfish  
  
PG  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Bunny ran into class just as the bell rang. 'I'm here!' she yelled, before collapsing into her seat.  
  
Ms. Haruna came in a few seconds later, and began to take registration.  
  
'Ok, right, everyone, we have a new addition to welcome to our class. This is Jackline Edwards. She has come to us from Canada, and I hope everyone will treat her nicely. If you do she her wandering around the school, looking lost, please help her. Ok? Good, now everyone, off you go!' said Ms. Haruna, as the bell rang.  
  
As Bunny left the classroom, the new girl, Jackline, ran up to her, and said, 'Hi! What's your name?'  
  
Bunny looked at the girl in surprise, and replied, 'Serena Tsukino, but everyone calls me Bunny. You're Jackline, right?'  
  
Jackline nodded, 'But everyone calls me Jackie. Would you mind telling me where English is?'  
  
'Yeah, sure! I'm heading that way myself, actually. Come on then.'  
  
The day past quickly for Bunny, and she ran quickly to Darien's flat, where she was meeting the other scouts. Mina, Lita and Ami had gone ahead, as the Biology teacher had wanted Bunny to stay behind, for her to explain the heart structure to Bunny.  
  
Bunny sighed as she arrived outside Darien's flat. She was still confused about yesterday. Words echoed in her head *'Buns! I didn't know you would be here. Never  
  
mind.* How could he forget? He'd only been walking her home from the arcade after school since they'd first started to date! It was because of that girl, of that Xanthe! *How much I hate her* thought Bunny, clenching her fists together angrily. *Well, I'll show him! I can make him jealous too!*  
  
She took a few deep breaths, and then pressed the buzzer, which lead to Darien's apartment.  
  
'Hello?' Darien's voice sounded distant.  
  
'Hi! It's me, Bunny. Let me in!' Bunny replied, back to her normal self.  
  
There was a buzzing sound, and Bunny pushed the door open. She ran up to Darien's apartment quickly, and knocked on the door. It flew open, and Bunny was suddenly engulfed by two familiar arms.  
  
'Hey Buns!'  
  
'Darien. Hey. Hi everybody, what's going on?'  
  
There were muttered greetings. Bunny looked at all the scouts; Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina, Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, Rini, and Darien. Luna and Artemis were sitting on the floor next to Raye. Ami looked up at Bunny, and said, 'Hi! Well, we think that we should go and meet Sailor Star, but as the scouts-if she is an enemy, and she sees our earth forms, she could use it against us. Anyway, we shouldn't have to worry much, right?'  
  
'Yeah! It'd be one against ten! We'd be able to protect you.' said Mina, smiling.  
  
Bunny smiled back at her, 'I know. So that's our plan. What if she is the enemy? Do we blast her, or what?'  
  
'We were just talking about that. She seems to be more powerful than us, but I think that she is actually here to help us. Who said there couldn't be other galaxies with scouts?' asked Ami, looking at Artemis and Luna.  
  
The two cats nodded, 'There are other scouts in different galaxies from us, but whether they fight for good or evil, who knows.'  
  
'Yeah, and she did help us yesterday. If she were the enemy, surely she wouldn't have helped us? And killed one of her own?' added Raye.  
  
'I looked into it yesterday-did some research. All I know is that there are other galaxies, and they have scouts to protect every planet, but some of they don't have moons. Instead, a star has been assigned to protect the main planet. I think that this is the case. But she seems familiar, doesn't she?' Artemis asked.  
  
'Hmm… but I still don't totally trust her. It's a bit odd. SHE'S a bit odd' said Darien.  
  
'She saved me though.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'So, here's our plan. We go and meet this scout at the Cherry Hill temple at six, and if she is evil, then we'll blast her to pieces, ok? That's settled. Lets go!' cried Lita.  
  
'Can't we get some food first? I'm starving!' asked Mina.  
  
'Yeah, me too.' said Bunny, 'How about we go to McDonalds first? Then we can be fully energized when we face Sailor Star. We'll be able to fight better!' Bunny smiled hopefully.  
  
'Ok then. McDonalds, then the temple. We have lots of time before we have to be there.' Haruka got up, and started towards the door. The others followed. Together, they walked to McDonalds.  
  
It was five to six, and the ten scouts plus two cats were walking towards the Cherry Hill temple. They had transformed in an alleyway a few minutes before, and looked quite magnificent walking together. People were stopping and staring at them, curiously. They were couple of minutes early, and stood at the gates of the temple property. The sun was still high in the sky, and there was a slight breeze.  
  
Mars turned quickly as she sensed something. 'Be careful, I think she's here.'  
  
Everyone tensed slightly.  
  
'Show yourself, Sailor Star!' shouted Uranus.  
  
Out of the shadows stepped a cloaked and masked figure.  
  
'Clever. I take it you don't quite trust me yet, no?' said Star, referring to the uniforms.  
  
'No, but you don't seem to trust us either.' shot back Jupiter, evenly.  
  
'Why are you here?' asked Sailor Moon.  
  
'I'm here for the same reasons you are-to fight evil, and to protect my solar system. Don't worry, I come in peace.' she smiled vaguely at the last sentence.  
  
'Who are you?' asked Mars.  
  
'As you know, I'm Sailor Star. I come a different galaxy to this one. I was sent here to protect my crystal-the Golden Star Crystal. I'm surprised you don't remember me. Especially you, Endymion.'  
  
How does she know Endymion? Is she good or evil? Read Chapter 4 to find out! By the way, this was written to the first album of Savage Garden. They're words are so poetic and great, aren't they?  
  
p.s. please, feedback! Have fun! ^_~  
  
p.p.s. I compel you with the forces I have just made up to come back and read the next chapter. You know you want to!  
  
p.p.p.s. beg? 


End file.
